yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 059
Espa Roba - The ESP Duelist - Part 2, known as Gamble of Courage - The Spinning Roulette Spider in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on June 12, 2001, and in the US on February 1, 2003. =Summary= The duel between Espa Roba and Joey Wheeler continues and things do not look good for Joey because Espa's Jinzo has 2400 ATK and prevents Joey from using Trap Cards. All of Joey's attempts to destroy Jinzo fail and he is on the brink of giving up. Back in the hospital, Tristan lies to Serenity about the Duel, saying that Joey is winning when in fact, he is not. When a nurse comes in to examine Serenity, Tristan leaves the room and decides to call Tea, who is at the park with Solomon Muto. Tristan returns to Serenity's room, who now knows the real status of the duel. She asked the nurse to look at the laptop and tell her what was going on while Tristan was out. Tristan apologizes for lying to Serenity and the two start cheering for Joey. Back at the Duel, Espa's Jinzo and Reflect Bounder destroy two of Joey's Sheep Tokens, leaving him with just two more before he becomes wide open for a direct attack. Joey doesn't look too good, but Tea and Solomon arrive and tell him that Tristan called from the hospital to say that he and Serenity are watching the duel on the Internet. Tea says they all believe in him, encouraging Joey to fight on. Joey activates Roulette Spider and with sheer luck, ends up winning the Duel. Everyone cheers, except for Espa, who falls down in defeat. He acts like a sore loser and lashes out in anger at Joey, revealing the earpiece that he was using to communicate with his brothers. Just then, the other Roba brothers arrive, saying they are proud of Espa for doing his best and almost winning, even without cheating. Espa stands up and gives his brothers a hug. Later, he hands over his Jinzo and Locator Card to Joey, promising he will not cheat again. Joey accepts it, says "Smell you later" to the Roba brothers, and walks off with Tea and Solomon, knowing that he has won his first duel, but there are plenty more challenges ahead of him. However, he knows he will not be alone. =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Espa Roba - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Espa's turn Espa activates Equip Magic Card "Amplifier" then equips it to "Jinzo" to increase its ATK by 500 ("Jinzo": 2400 → 2900 ATK). (NOTE: The real-life effect of Amplifier allows you to activate any Trap Cards that you have on the Field. Also if Amplifier is destroyed, Jinzo is destroyed as well. It doesn't increase Jinzo's ATK points). "Jinzo" attacks then destroys Alligator's Sword (Joey Wheeler: 2600 → 1200 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) then activates Time Wizard's effect. Since it is successful, Baby Dragon transform to "Thousand Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). However, Jinzo is unaffected by Time Wizard's effect (instead of being destroyed). "Jinzo" destroys Thousand Dragon (for an unknown reason) (Joey: 1200 → 700 Life Points). Joey activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Scapegoat" to Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Espa's turn "Amplifier's effect increases "Jinzo's" ATK by 300 ("Jinzo" 2900 → 3200 ATK). "Espa" Normal Summons "Reflect Bounder" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Jinzo" attacks then destroys a Sheep Token. "Reflect Bounder" attacks then destroys another Sheep Token. Joey's turn Joey pays half of his Life Points (Joey: 700 → 350 Life Points) to activate Magic Card "Roulette Spider" then selects "Jinzo". "Roulette Spider's" effect forces "Jinzo" to attack "Reflect Bounder". Reflect Bounder's effect destroys "Jinzo". Espa loses Life Points equal to their ATK difference (Espa: 1440 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. (NOTE: In the real game, if Reflect Bounder is attacked by another monster, the opponent would have lost Life Points equal to the ATK points of the attacking monster). Epilogue Joey obtains "Jinzo" and one Locator Card from Espa. =Changes to the English Version= *Rex astonished that Joey won is cut out from the dub. *A close-up of one of Espa Roba's brothers saying through his tears that he played a great game. *When The Roba brothers give each other group hugs, Joey is moved to tears. That scene is cut out from the dub.